cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Yes!
The Yes! era was the fifth era of Cartoon Network. It began on April 3, 2006, running concurrent with CN City and became the main branding image for the network on April 10. It ended on June 1, 2007 just before a two-day Pokémon weekend marathon started on June 2nd. The last program to air under the Yes! era on that day was Ed, Edd n Eddy. However, CN City remained in use as the secondary branding image. Many of the bumpers in the Yes! era consisted of characters saying and doing random things behind a plain red background. There were also a handful of CN City bumpers in this era. It was the last branding of Cartoon Network to be introduced under Jim Samples' lead. Bumpers The Now/Then bumpers in this era were similar to those featured in the CN City era, but with a number of refinements. The sets used in the City bumpers were modified to use dark, flat, psychedelic colors and smoother animation, which gave them a more New Age feel. Some of these sets featured a silhouetted character from a show in their environment. For example, one bumper was set in the cul-de-sac from Ed, Edd n Eddy, where Ed would be seen running past a mailbox. In the Coming Up Next bumpers the characters pop up in the red disc, with CN characters as the announcers. For example, one bumper was set in Andy's house from Squirrel Boy, and Grim appears in the red disc. The white discs that were used in the CN City bumpers that showed the character's head were replaced with larger, sharper-quality red discs. The music in these bumpers was more rock and techno-oriented than the CN City ones. Nikki, who was the announcer for the Now/Then bumps from 2004 to 2006, was replaced with a male announcer. The CN City look was still in use during this time, and a few new cityscape bumpers were made. However, the Yes! bumpers were shown more than the City ones, especially during Summer 2006. In September 2006, the City bumpers were updated with the ending transition which featured the CN logo in a red background. In 2007, when Stuart Snyder took over as CN's president, the City bumpers became less and less common and were eventually phased out along with the Yes! look on June 1, 2007. From June to September 4, 2006, bumpers would air involving characters from Cartoon Network shows doing and saying random things behind a red background, sometimes accompanied by yellow and white text (similar to an Internet meme). The mascots for these bumpers were Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) and Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). The network's slogan during the summer was a simplistic “Cartoon Network: Yes!”, as spoken by Fred Fredburger, a character from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. In September 2006, the Fred Fredburger and Cheese bumpers were gradually phased out, and new live action bumpers were created in the style of Adult Swim and Williams Street, which featured CN characters as stick puppets. These included "Kareoke", "Bloo Playing Catch", "Disco Club", "Random Clam", "Billy's Nose", "Bloo's Stature", and "The Muffin Man". These bumps ended in January 2007. In January 2007, the Yes! branding was slightly refurbished. Two different styles of bumps were aired during this time: the first style is "Lunchbox of Doom", featuring an assortment of show clips inside a CGI gothic lunchbox, a reference to an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The second is "VS.", comparing two cartoon characters. These bumps ended on June 1, 2007. Programming During this era, most of the original Cartoon Cartoons were being re-run on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and the The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, and one of them, Dexter's Laboratory, also became available on Boomerang. At this point, the only Cartoon Cartoons to still be in production were The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Some shows, such as I Am Weasel and Cow and Chicken, were taken off the network completely. Courage the Cowardly Dog re-ran standalone in October 2006, as part of The Grim and Courage Hour. The ratings were good enough that Stuart Snyder brought the show back into re-runs in 2007. The CN City era was the first era of CN to air live-action programming, and the Yes! era continued this trend, much to the charging of long-time fans. In April, teen sitcom Saved by the Bell aired on Adult Swim for two weeks. The 1980s Saturday morning program Pee-wee's Playhouse also began airing Mondays-Thursdays on July 10, 2006. On December 8, 2006, the network debuted their first original live-action television movie titled Re-Animated, a collaboration between both live-action and animation. In 2007, the film was spun-off into its own half-hour series entitled Out of Jimmy's Head, which continues the events of the film. * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Squirrel Boy (premiered May 27, 2006) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (ended June 27, 2006) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (ended April 9, 2007) * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Ben 10 * Class of 3000 (premiered November 4, 2006) Quotes *I pooted. *Yes. *Clowns hate tangelos. *Shiny shiny, pretty pretty. *The hat sells the sandwich. *Look! I have a meat beard. *Judge, where are the nachos? *My boogers itch. *I'm a hot toe picker. *I'm a woodpecker! Except with dirt. *Okay boys, it's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit. *I'm a pony! Cast *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *C.H. Greenblatt—Fred Fredburger *Candi Milo—Coco; Cheese *Carlos Alazraqui—Lazlo; Clam; Salty Mike *Cree Summer—Numbuh 5 *Grey DeLisle—Mandy; Yumi *Janice Kawaye—Ami *Jeff Bennett—Raj; Samson *Keith Ferguson—Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Keone Young—Kaz Harada *Lara Jill Miller—Juniper Lee *Matt Hill—Ed *Maurice LaMarche—Principal Pixiefrog; Father *Mirabelle Kirkland—Yumi Ishiyama (Now/Then bumpers only) *Nikki—Female Announcer (News Reporter) *Pamela Adlon—Andy Johnson *Peter Kelamis—Rolf *Phil LaMarr—Wilt *Tara Strong—Ben Tennyson *Tom Kane—Mr. Herriman *Tom Kenny—Eduardo; Jake Spidermonkey; Scoutmaster Lumpus *Tony Sampson—Eddy *Rachael MacFarlane—Mindy *Richard Horvitz—Rodney J. Squirrel; Billy *Rick Gomez—Slips Python *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Scott Menville—Bobby *Steve Blum—Heatblast *Steve Little—Chip; Skip *Vanessa Marshall—Irwin Videos File:Yes cartoon Network File:Cartoon Network - Cartoon Theatre in Yes! Era Bumpers (2006) - Reupload File:Cartoon Network "Now Then" YES Bumpers (2006-2007) File:Cartoon Network - Billy & Mandy Blondes (Yes! Era) File:Cartoon Network - Billy & Mandy Disco Durrrrrr (Yes! Era) File:Lost YES! era Cartoon Network promos (Summer 2006) See also *CN City *Powerhouse *Summer 2007 *Now/Then Icons